


История болезни.

by DrSherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Sickfic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrSherlock/pseuds/DrSherlock
Summary: Даже великие детективы болеют.





	1. Начало

**Author's Note:**

> Работа параллельно публикуется на другом сайте - https://ficbook.net/readfic/4851634

Утро было ясным и долгожданным. И слишком ярким. Солнце, казалось, заполнило собою все небо. Явление необычное для поздней осени в Лондоне. Быть может, кто-то и радовался необычно теплому и яркому утру, но не Шерлок. На данный момент солнце его очень раздражало. Оно было хуже Майкрофта. Всю ночь ему спать не давала мигрень. Не раз Шерлок задумывался о тайной коробочке, которая была спрятана совсем рядом и могла прекратить его страданья, но каждый раз, когда он собирался поддаться слабости минуты, его останавливали воспоминания о разочарованных и печальных глазах матери, которые были красны от пролитых слез, которые он увидел, открыв глаза в больнице, после очередной передозировки. Намеренной или нет, он уже не мог вспомнить. Детектив не был уверен, что сможет спокойно жить, увидев свою мать в таком состоянии снова. И еще Джон, и Майкрофт, и Лейстред, и миссис Хадсон…  
Шерлок редко поддавался сантиментам или притворялся, что он их выше, в это утро у него просто не было сил сопротивляться. Проклятая мигрень не отпускала его. Голову будто огнем заполнило и сковали тиски. Глаза были готовы выскочить наружу оттого, что всю черепную коробку заполнила ослепляющая боль.  
Несчастный детектив застонал от боли и решил, в конце концов, позвать Джона. Пусть, Шерлок не хотел признаваться, что он такой же обычный человек и может заболеть, но терпеть больше не было сил. Джон, ведь, доктор, он знает что делать.  
Измученный болью Шерлок почувствовал, как что-то мокрое скатилось по щеке из носа. Он дотронулся рукой до лица и увидел свою кровь. Другой рукой он уже набирал номер Джона. Кричать он просто не мог.  
***  
Джона разбудил звонок мобильного телефона. Сонный доктор раздраженно фыркнул. Он собирался провести субботнее утро в постели и для разнообразия выспаться. Но, увы, у кого-то были другие планы. Посмотрев, на экран мобильного Джон увидел имя своего лучшего друга – Шерлока. Зачем он звонил в такую рань доктор не знал, но если со скуки, детективу мало не покажется. Джон раздраженно поднял трубку.  
\- Чего тебе, Шерлок?  
\- Джон… - простонал в трубку тот.  
Голос у Шерлока был болезненный и тихий. Все раздражение Джона быстро улетучилось, и с трубкой у уха он уже спускался вниз по лестнице и в комнату Шерлока.  
С первого взгляда на своего дорогого друга, доктор понял, что он болен. На мгновение он застыл у двери. Картина, представившаяся его взгляду была ужасна: подушка Шерлока и все его лицо было в крови, как и его руки, которыми тот сжимал свою голову; тело Шерлока дрожало, его футболка была мокрой от пота, дыхание громким и слишком частым, и кровь… слишком много крови, размазанная повсюду, она кардинально меняла картину. Все, кажется, хуже, когда появляется кровь. И в это мгновение Джон надеялся, что может быть, в этот раз случай на его стороне и все не такое страшное, каким оно кажется.  
Что-то шептало в голове, что все ужаснее, чем кажется.


	2. Глава 2

\- Джон… - снова простонал Шерлок, - голова… и все тело… больно.  
В мгновение ока доктор оказался у постели Шерлока. Привычным движением руки он нащупал пульс. Увы, полученные сведения не обрадовали его. Пульс Шерлока был частым и слабым, как и дыхание. Джон пытался поговорить с Шерлоком, но его ответы были односложны, речь спутанной. Чтобы это не было, Джон знал одно – самому ему не справится.   
Он вызвал скорую помощь и позвонил Майкрофту. Не прошло и минуты, как Шерлок окончательно потерял сознание, как бы сильно Джон не пытался привести в чувство детектива, его действия были безуспешными.  
В это мгновение Джон вспомнил, как он себя чувствовал, когда Шерлок спрыгнул с крыши Бартса.  
Это был самый худший день в жизни Джона. Кровь на асфальте, смешанная с дождем, пустые мертвые глаза, смотрящие в небо, кровь на лице, в волосах, слишком много крови. Еще теплая рука, но уже без пульса. Недоверие в происходящее. Так отчаянно, как в тот день, он не молился никогда, даже тогда, когда его подстрелили. Он безмолвно просил бога, чтобы все это было сном, кошмаром. Сейчас он проснется, а Шерлок сидит на кухне, у своего любимого микроскопа. Или играет на скрипке, или стреляет по стенам. Но в тот день все его мольбы остались неуслышанными, и Джону пришлось стремительно падать в пучину отчаяния и боли, и непонимания – вопросов без ответов, а затем, и вины. Как мог его друг такое совершить? Неужели, не было другого пути? Других слов? Как он мог не заметить страдания детектива, что Шерлок был на грани? Джон все думал о словах, которых он не нашел. Не смог отговорить друга от рокового прыжка. Бывали дни, когда казалось, что чувство вины его прогнет. Каждое утро он начинал с воспоминаний о том дне, и о том, как он мог закончиться, если бы Джон заметил, отговорил, помог. И каждую ночь он повторял свой утренний диалог с самим собой. И каждый раз, это ничего не меняло.  
И сейчас в спальне Шерлока, пока он ждал прибытия скорой, Джон с ужасающей ясностью вспомнил тот день, и снова просил чуда.


	3. Chapter 3

Знакомые звуки сирен успокоили встревоженное сердце Джона, пусть только на мгновение. Сирены обозначали приближение помощи, и это было утешением. За время ожидания, сознание к Шерлоку не вернулось, но к счастью, он все еще мог дышать, и сердце его продолжало биться в груди.  
Встревоженная миссис Хадсон, впустила парамедиков и провела их в комнату Шерлока. Бедная старушка любила детектива, как сына. Но, если она когда-нибудь узнает, что Джон, пусть и в мыслях, назвал ее старушкой, ему не поздоровится.  
Будто во сне, Джон наблюдал за работой парамедиков и спустился за ними вниз, где Шерлока погрузили в машину. Джон, не теряя минуты, забрался за другом.   
Первая половина пути прошла относительно спокойно, а вот потом, Шерлок стал захлебываться кровью, дыхание стало еще более частым и поверхностным, медики были вынуждены его интубировать*. При санации дыхательных путей, по большей части выходила кровь. Было очевидно, что Шерлоку понадобится трансфузия крови.   
Шерлок был серым, черты его лица стали еще более резкими. Он был покрыт маленькими капельками пота. Грудь детектива ритмично поднималась и опускалась – аппарат дышал за него. Присмотревшись повнимательнее к его груди, Джон заметил мелкую сыпь. Это натолкнуло Джона на мысль. Доктор почти был уверен в своей правоте, и это его отнюдь не обрадовало. Ситуация становилась хуже с каждой секундой.  
Скоро машина доехала до больницы. Джон обрадовался, увидев больницу – клиника университетского колледжа Лондона (University College Hospital). Он работал там раньше, и знал многих докторов оттуда.  
Больница встретила Джона ослепительным светом. Шерлока сразу окружили врачи и увезли. Джон остался сидеть в комнате ожидания. Когда ждешь, время идет мучительно долго, и в голову подкрадываются не самые приятные мысли. Доктор не был уверен, что сможет справиться, если Шерлок снова умрет, а если доктор был прав в своих догадках, и это действительно был ДВC**, шансы детектива умереть, были выше шансов выжить.

\-----  
*Интубация трахеи - введение эндотрахеальной трубки в трахею с целью обеспечения проходимости дыхательных путей и адекватной вентиляции легких.  
**ДВС - синдром - диссеминированное внутрисосудистое свертывание - это нарушение свертывания крови. Жизненно опасное нарушение системы гемостаза.


	4. Chapter 4

Ожидать новостей от врачей, было занятием утомительным и тревожным. Прошло полчаса с момента поступления Шерлока в больницу, а Джон уже был готов на стенку полезть. Один ужасный сценарий в его голове сменялся другим. Минут десять назад подъехал Майкрофт. Он безмолвно сидел на стуле, смотря невидящими глазами на стену. Ничто не выдавало его беспокойства состоянием брата, но доктор знал лучше. Несмотря на притворную вражду, братья любили друг друга, и заботились друг о друге. Каждый по-своему.   
Джон тяжело вздохнул, и собирался снова ходить кругами по коридору, но, наконец-то вышел врач Шерлока. Это был высокий мужчина, несколько полноватый, в круглых очках. На его форму был накинут белоснежный халат, и особенно четко на фоне этой белизны выделялась капля крови на его рукаве. Джон уставился на эту каплю и не мог отвести взгляда.  
\- Доктор Уотсон? С вами все в порядке? – лицо доктора было усталым и обеспокоенным, тот выжидательно смотрел на Джона.  
\- Да, простите. – ответил Джон.  
\- Как я объяснял, состояние мистера Холмса…  
\- Шерлок, - перебил Джон, - он любит, когда его называют по имени.  
\- Да, конечно. Состояние Шерлока очень тяжелое. Нам удалось его стабилизировать, но это может измениться в любую минуту. На данный момент мы не можем назвать причины, спровоцировавшей ДВС, но мы работаем над этим. Дыхательная система Шерлока скомпрометирована, поэтому мы продолжаем ИВЛ*. Доктор Уотсон, вы говорили, что Шерлок жаловался на головную боль и боль во всем теле, до того, как он потерял сознание. Может, вы заметили что-то еще?  
\- Нет. Я был на конференции в Эдинбурге последние три дня, и вернулся вчера ночью и Шерлока не видел.  
Джон вернулся поздно ночью с конференции, и его встретила пустая квартира, отправив Шерлоку смс, доктор лег спать, и проснулся утром от звонка Шерлока.  
Доктор Уилсон, а именно так звали врача Шерлока, также подробно объяснил план лечения детектива. После окончания трансфузии крови и плазмы, они собирались сделать МРТ в надежде, что это поможет с постановкой диагноза.   
После долгого разговора доктор Уилсон разрешил Джону и Майкрофту пройти в палату Шерлока.  
Было странно видеть всегда активного детектива, таким спокойным. Каждая деталь комнаты кричала о критичности положения, в котором они сейчас находились. Шерлок лежал на больничной кровати, укрытый тонким одеялом. На его груди были датчики и провода, которые поднимались к монитору. Монитор с показателями тревожно мигал – врачи не смогли полностью успокоить слишком быстро бьющееся сердце детектива. Джон внимательно изучил данные на мониторе и перевел взгляд на лицо друга. Сердце доктора болезненно сжалось от увиденного.  
Лицо детектива, было слишком худым и почти бесцветным. Казалось, что оно сливается с белой подушкой под головой детектива. Глаза его были закрыты. Кудри на голове все слиплись от пота. Джон тяжело вздохнул и перевел взгляд на Майкрофта.  
\- Я понятия не имею, почему это случилось, Майкрофт, и это приводит в меня бешенство.  
Майкрофт перевел усталый взгляд на единственного друга Шерлока.  
\- Нет, вас приводит в бешенство то, что вы не знаете, выжит Шерлок или нет.  
Голос Майкрофта был спокойным и тихим, но его глаза выдавали всю степень его беспокойства.  
\- Конечно, он выживет, Майкрофт. Иначе и быть не может.  
Кого он пытался убедить в тот момент – себя или Майкрофта, Джон при всем желании не мог ответить.

\-----

*ИВЛ - искусственная вентиляция легких.


	5. Глава 5.

К обеду солнце стало светить ещё ярче. На улице было по летнему тепло. Все хотели выйти на улицу, прогуляться по саду, наслаждаясь редким солнцем и теплом. На лицах прохожих сияли улыбки. Кто-то прогуливался в одиночестве, а кто-то с друзьями или семьёй. Один молодой человек прогуливался со своей собакой - английским бульдогом. Она радостно семенила впереди своего хозяина, периодически возвращаясь к нему с громким лаем, обнюхивала его ногу и снова убегала вперёд. Собака была жизнерадостной и любопытной. Хозяин нежно смотрел на своего питомца и радовался ее находкам. Шерлоку понравилась бы эта собака, подумал Джон, который с грустным выражением лица стоял у окна и смотрел на происходящее внизу. На улицу выходить ему не хотелось. Уж слишком счастливым была улица в этот день, а повода для радости у Джона не было. Но было хорошо, хоть на несколько мгновений взглянуть на чужое счастье. Это обнадёживало и успокаивало. Пусть и ненадолго. Джон перевёл меланхоличный взгляд на своего недвижимого друга.   
\- Эх, Шерлок, ты пропускаешь такой день. – Заявил Джон задумчиво, и снова уставился в окно. - Я думаю, нам с тобой надо завести собаку. – Снова нарушил он тишину.   
Забавно, как все меняет одно мгновение. Еще этим утром доктор спал в своей постели, и не было у него забот. Разве что молоко нужно было купить, да счета оплатить, но мысли о счетах и молоке не омрачали сон доктора, и он спокойно спал, окутанный лживым спокойствием и защищенностью. А теперь? Какое теперь имеет значение, будет он пить чай с молоком или без? Оплатит он счета к концу недели или снова забудет? Какое все это имеет значение в это мгновение? Все это мелочи и пустяк, они прикрываются иллюзией важности и заставляют думать о себе, но то, что важнее всего это человек. И такой человек лежит безмолвно на больничной кровати. Нет ничего важнее жизни, и, увы, об этом вспоминают лишь на грани смерти.  
А Шерлок, вроде и лежит в этой больничной палате, но кто знает, где он летает на самом деле? Все это вздор и глупости. Джон устало вздохнул.  
\- Знаешь, Шерлок, человеку нельзя долго находиться в одиночестве, странные мысли лезут в голову. Ты всех перепугал. У Майкрофта дрожала рука, когда он слушал доктора, хоть он и пытался это скрыть.  
Робкий солнечный лучик скользнул по бледному лицу Шерлока, Джон невольно улыбнулся. Это было как знак, надежда на лучший исход.  
\- Я не очень верю в знаки и судьбу, но знаешь, Шерлок, я думаю, ты выкарабкаешься. Слишком солнечный сегодня день для смерти и ты слишком упрям, чтобы так легко сдаться.  
Странным образом этот луч солнца вселил в Джона надежду, и на душе стало немного, но все же легко.


	6. Глава 6.

Давным-давно, когда Джон был совсем маленьким мальчиком, мама оставила его с бабушкой. Бабушка Джона была очень доброй и милой старушенцией. Она частенько баловала внуков сладостями и интересными историями. В молодые годы она была врачом, и именно она вдохновила Джона на выбор будущей профессии. Его воодушевляла мысль, что он может принести кому-то облегчение и спасение.  
В тот день, когда мама Джона ушла в магазин, оставив его со своей матерью, бабушке стало плохо. Маленький Джон суетился вокруг нее, пытался помочь, но он ничего не мог поделать – телефон сломался, рядом никого не было. Ему тогда было очень страшно.  
Джон навсегда запомнил этот страх и ощущение беспомощности. Он всегда преследовал его. Прошлой ночью этот страх захватил Джона. Хоть, он не мог помочь Шерлоку прошлой ночью, доктор решил, что обязательно узнает, что не так с его другом.  
Сидя у постели детектива, Джон размышлял о возможных причинах происходящего. Учитывая, эксперименты Шерлока это могло быть что угодно.  
***  
Лестрейд узнал о болезни Шерлока днём. Для него это было шокирующей неожиданностью. Ведь, накануне он видел детектива, тот был бледен, а в остальном обычный Шерлок - высокомерный гений. Узнав о происшедшем, тот направился в больницу. Несмотря на то, что ему сообщали, что детектив очень плох, он не мог поверить своим глазам.   
Для инспектора это было чем-то невозможным. Ну как, Шерлок может умирать. И, тем не менее, войдя в палату, он перепугался до чёртиков.   
Шерлок лежал на кровати недвижим. Он даже дышать самостоятельно не мог. Джон сидел рядом с детективом такой же бледный и с перепуганным лицом. Доктор пытался натянуть улыбку на лицо при виде Лейстреда, но его улыбка была всего лишь бледной тенью. Только тогда он понял всю серьёзность происходящего.   
Джон ему все объяснил и уверял Лейстреда, что с детективом все будет в порядке. И как же в это хотелось верить.   
Уходя, Лестрейд прощался с Джоном, который вёл себя странно. Казалось, какая-то мысль не даёт ему покоя.  
\- Ну рассказывай. - Джон удивленно на него посмотрел, - Я тебя знаю. У тебя что-то на уме.   
Джон немного помешкал, переводя взгляд с Шерлока на Лестрейда и обратно.   
\- Учитывая, образ жизни Шерлока это может быть отравление одним из его экспериментов или ещё что.  
Доктор замолк на мгновение.   
\- Но... - помог Лестрейд.   
\- Но, не давал ты ему каких-нибудь дел в последнее время?  
\- Нет.   
Лестрейд уже понял, о чем думает Джон. И эта была хорошая мысль.   
\- Ничего, о чем ты не знаешь. И, пока ты не спросил, в последнее время никто не выходил из тюрьмы, кто бы желал Шерлоку зла.   
В ответ на удивлённое лицо Джона, инспектор пожал плечами.   
\- Острожность излишней не бывает. Но ты прав. Я капну поглубже. И ты подумай над этим. Можно и Майкрофту сказать.   
Лестрейд ушёл в раздумьях. Идея Джона не была лишена смысла, и заслуживала более пристального внимания.   
***  
Джон снова остался с Шерлоком один. У того опять началось кровотечение. Врачи были вынуждены снова начать капать ему кровь. Доктор смотрел на лица врачей полные жалости и сострадания и не мог уже это терпеть. Они - врачи Шерлока не верили в его спасение. И каждый раз, когда они заходили на очередную проверку Джон ясно это видел. И это приводило его в ярость. Потому что Джон верил в Шерлока и знал, что тот выкарабкается, ему просто надо помочь. Но как же было тяжело сдерживать свои эмоции, когда хотелось ругаться и кричать, и крушить все вокруг, но он был вынужден сидеть на стуле у кровати Шерлока и ничего не делать.  
Джону хотелось пойти домой, и проверить все что возможно, но оставлять Шерлока одного он не хотел, поэтому он позвонил Майкрофту. Тот обещал все проверить.  
Доктора не покидала мысль, что он что-то упускает. Что-то лежит на поверхности, но он смотрит мимо. И, задумавшись, Джон вспомнил, что Шерлок жаловался на головную боль на прошлой неделе. Оставалось только предполагать связано ли это с тем, что происходит или нет. Если верить шестому чувству, то Джон почти был уверен, что связано.   
\- Знаешь, Шерлок, твои чертоги разума были бы кстати, но, увы, у меня их нет.  
Джон перевел внимательный взгляд с Шерлока на мониторы, а затем встал, вытащил блокнот с ручкой и стал писать. Пусть, он не может сейчас ничем помочь Шерлоку, но это не значит, что он сдастся. Сейчас Шерлоку хирург не нужен, ему нужен кто-то, кто сможет его спасти, и Джон собирался быть этим кем-то.  
Сизый голубь подлетел к окну и сел на подоконник, он смотрел на Джона, который сосредоточено писал в блокноте. Доктор перевел взгляд на окно и посмотрел на голубя, который смотрел на него. Джон вернул внимание своему блокноту и улыбнулся.   
\- «Слабость гения – нужда в аудитории». Верно, Шерлок?


	7. Chapter 7

Опускалась ночь. Джон сидел в темной палате Шерлока. Немного света проникало туда из коридора. Бледный свет ламп, отражался от стен, создавая причудливые тени и узоры. Лицо Шерлока от этого света казалось прозрачным. Красная лампочка монитора мигала, как глаз, отвлекая внимание. Было ощущение, что на тебя смотрит чудной зверь. Кроме монотонного писка монитора и легкого гула из коридора, было тихо. Тишина окутывала и убаюкивала, как тёплое одеяло. Даже неудобный стул, в этот миг стал напоминать удобное кресло. Джон невольно закрыл глаза, и голова его опустилась на грудь. Тёмная фигура доктора, уснувшего на стуле, напоминала статую, только лишь движение груди выдавало его. Тяжёлые события дня, наконец-то нахлынули на доктора, и он уже не мог сопротивляться усталости. Усталости более эмоциональной, нежели простой усталости тела.   
Увы, сон доктора не был спокойным, все те вопросы, которые его преследовали наяву, продолжали это делать и во сне. Вопросы так и оставались без ответов. Несмотря на беспокойный сон, доктор проспал до утра.  
На окне сидел все тот же голубь и наблюдал. Его маленькие, умные глаза с любопытством смотрели на происходящее, но через несколько мгновений его любопытство ушло, как и он сам. Джон же продолжал тихо дремать.  
Утро второго дня было мрачным и туманным. На улице было ветрено и сыро. Вчера улицы города звали жителей прогуляться, соблазняя приветливым теплом и солнцем, но сегодня никто не хотел выходить из уютных и теплых домов на улицу – холодную и сырую.   
Проснувшись, Джон был разочарован. В глубине души он мечтал, чтобы все это было сном. Открывая глаза, он надеялся, что проснется дома, Шерлок будет звенеть пробирками на кухне. Но, увы, его с распростёртыми объятиями встретила жестокая реальность.  
Первым что он сделал, открыв глаза, это проверил Шерлока и карты. Увиденное, его немного обрадовало. Показатели Шерлока были чуток лучше, с ночи кровотечение не повторялось. Врачи Шерлока подтвердили мысли Джона. Конечно, это не означало, что кризис позади, но это было своего рода оттепелью. И это улучшение подтверждало теорию Джона о происходящем – кто-то пытался отравить Шерлока. Теперь надо было узнать, чем пытались и кто пытался. Все тесты на токсины пришли отрицательными и врачи не могли точно сказать, что это.   
Джон усиленно пытался понять кто это делает. Если узнать, кто виноват, то можно будет узнать, чем отравили Шерлока. Людей, желающих навредить Шерлоку было более чем достаточно.


	8. Chapter 8

Прошло три дня с той ужасной ночи. Джон никогда не забудет эту ночь. Ночь, когда худшие страхи доктора, почти подтвердились. Но, по счастью это было три дня назад, а сегодня Шерлоку было значительно лучше. Врачи разрешили ему проснуться, и Шерлок, уже шевелил пальцами, и один раз открыл глаза – на несколько секунд только лишь, но все же. Когда он окончательно проснется, его можно будет снять с респиратора. Джон на это очень надеялся. Доктор непрерывно говорил со своим другом, делясь с ним всеми новостями, слухами, своими идеями и происходящим, всем, что приходило в голову. Конечно, Шерлок оставался безучастен к его разговорам, но Джона это не останавливало, он пытался развлечь своего друга и успокоить. Дать ему знать, что рядом есть кто-то, кто его любит. И, конечно же, Джон ему угрожал, угрожал, что если тот посмеет умереть, ему пощады не будет. И теперь, когда он просыпался, Джон стал разговаривать с ним еще больше.  
У детектива было много посетителей. Каждый день приходила миссис Хадсон с бисквитами и другой вкусной всячиной, захаживал Лестрейд, они с Джоном обсуждали текущее дело. Инспектор обращался к Шерлоку, и спрашивал его мнение. Каждый день, ровно в три часа дня приходил Майкрофт, и ровно один час и двадцать минут читал Шерлоку книгу на немецком языке, затем он уходил, и снова приходил в семь вечера, и полчаса сидел рядом с Шерлоком, играя ему на пианино. Прощался, уходил и приходил на следующий день в тоже время. Все вели себя так, будто Шерлок все слышит и понимает. Это отношение к детективу очень нравилось Джону.  
К вечеру третьего дня, ровно в семь вечера, как обычно пришел Майкрофт. Только в этот раз он пришел не один, а с подарком. Джон удивленно смотрел на Майкрофта.  
\- Животные помогают ускорить процесс выздоровления, Джон, - сказал он, подняв подбородок. Было ощущение, что он готов к осуждению и подготовил ряд оборонительных и язвительных фраз. Но Джон не собирался ничего такого делать, наоборот он был рад, и надеялся, что щенок поможет Шерлоку.  
\- Шерлок будет рад.  
Ответил Джон и уставился на маленького щенка немецкой овчарки, что уютно устроившись, сидел на руках у Майкрофта. Невольно Джон улыбнулся. Майкрофт положил щенка на кровать рядом с Шерлоком, и тот, свернувшись калачиком, уснул рядом с ним.  
\- Его зовут Глэдстоун. Конечно, он абсолютно здоров и подготовлен. Его подготавливали, как собаку-поводыря. Он послушен и умен. Знаком с запахом Шерлока. Лучшие кинологи работали с ним. Он будет хорошим компаньоном Шерлоку.  
Щенок был черпачной окраски и обладал очень умными карими глазами.  
Джон с нетерпением ждал, когда Шерлок проснется и познакомится со своим новым другом.


	9. Chapter 9

Сознание к Шерлоку возвращалось постепенно. Медленнее, чем Джон ожидал. Только к вечеру четвертого дня он смог окончательно проснуться, и врачи сняли его с респиратора. Глэдстоун все время, стойко охранял Шерлока, отлучаясь только утром и вечером, по своим неотложным делам, с которыми ему помогал Джон. Он лизал лицо Шерлока и тыкал носом ему в плечо, говоря: «Давай, друг, пора просыпаться».   
Вечер был удивительно красивым. Пышные облака покрывали небо, освещенные лучами заходящего солнца. Со стороны казалось, что облака сами являются источником света. А свет был необыкновенен, то золотой, то красный и тысячи оттенков между ними. Наверное, вечер был настолько хорош, не только из-за красоты неба и доброжелательности погоды. Красота вечера также была связана с улучшением состояния Шерлока. Все в этот вечер казалось мирным и прекрасным, даже мигание красной лампочки монитора. Джон впервые за прошедшие дни смог спокойно вздохнуть. Шерлок спокойно спал и дышал уже самостоятельно.  
***  
Первым, что увидел Шерлок проснувшись, была любопытная морда щенка, который смотрел на него так, будто они давно знакомы и лучшие друзья. Затем, щенок полизал его лицо и уютно устроился под боком детектива.  
Следующее, что увидел Шерлок, это Джона, который, улыбаясь, смотрел на него. Вид друга был потрепанным: синяки под глазами, бледность, рубашка, которая не менялась дня четыре. Но, тем не менее, лицо доктора было искренне счастливым.  
\- Ты выглядишь ужасно, - заявил Шерлок. Джон поднял брови и громко рассмеялся.  
\- Видел бы ты себя.  
Шерлок слабо ухмыльнулся.  
\- Моя мигрень была не простой мигренью, как я понял. А судя по твоему виду, дела у меня были ужасны. Вы боялись, что я умру. Какая скука, Джон! Я не собирался так умирать.  
\- Если это так скучно, может, прекратишь это делать – умирать?  
Шерлок улыбнулся и кивнул, а потом пожал плечами и снова перевел взгляд на своего соседа по койке.  
\- Его зовут Глэдстоун. Подарок Майкрофта. Он очарователен.  
Заметил тихо Джон. Шерлок поднял руку и осторожно погладил щенка по голове, тот только ухом повел и продолжил дремать.   
Было замечательно, наконец-то проснуться. Снова посмотреть на мир вокруг, замечая все мелкие детали. Признаться, сейчас не все детали мог Шерлок заметить. Он чувствовал ужасную усталость. Отголоски, минувшей боли, стучали в его голове, и снова хотелось спать.  
\- Мой мозг атрофировался, - заявил Шерлок драматично и глубоко вздохнул, но эффект был испорчен широким зевком.   
\- Все с твоими мозгами в порядке, - сказал Джон полный уверенности.  
В это мгновение в палату вошел врач Шерлока. Доктор Уилсон вошел с приветливой улыбкой, только вид у него был немного потрепанный. Он дружелюбно поздоровался с Джоном и Шерлоком. Начав свой первый опрос пациента, бедный доктор не был готов к колким ответам детектива. Хотя, Джон должен признаться, Шерлок старался укротить свой нрав и быть вежливым. Но, увы, вежливость и Шерлок понятия абсолютно противоположные. Через четыре минуты терпение Шерлока иссякло, и он, как холодной водой окатил несчастного доктора чередой своих выводов. Надо отдать должное доктору Уилсону, который ни на одно мгновение не потерял своего терпения и продолжал разговаривать с Шерлоком, как с маленьким ребенком – повторяя свои вопросы, пока не получит ответов.  
Джон был восхищен своим коллегой и улыбался до ушей.  
\- А он мне нравится, - заявил он, когда доктор закончил свой осмотр и вопросы, и ушел к другим пациентам. Шерлок упрямо молчал. – Да ладно тебе! Тебе он тоже понравился!  
Воскликнул Джон, который все это время внимательно наблюдал за своим другом. Шерлок что-то буркнул и уснул. Последние дни сильно истощили Шерлока. Изначально он не обладал большим запасом сил, а подобное тяжелое состояние, отняло у Шерлока все его ресурсы. Лицо его было бледным, щеки впали, под глазами были большие темные круги. Кудри слиплись на голове от пота. Все его ребра можно было посчитать на взгляд – каждый вздох усиливал их рисунок на коже. Было тяжело смотреть на своего друга доктору. Ему было очень тяжело скрывать свои чувства – всю ту боль, которую он испытывал за Шерлока – от детектива. Джон не хотел взваливать на Шерлока свой эмоциональный груз. Ему нужно беречь силы и выздоравливать. Но одно он знал точно, когда он узнает, какая тварь стоит за всем этим… он никого жалеть не станет.


End file.
